A device for preventing the collision of tailgate of a vehicle is evident from international unexamined and published application WO 2009/092168 A1 which describes a driver assistance system, among other things for protecting the tailgate of a vehicle. The device comprises an imaging system which detects one or more objects in the vicinity of the tailgate. The data representing detected objects are converted by an algorithm into information depicting the three-dimensional area surrounding the tailgate. Among other things, by means of this information the distance between the tailgate and an object located in the vicinity can be determined. If this value is below a predetermined value so that a collision between the tailgate and the object is feared, a warning is given via acoustic or optical signals and the opening movement of the tailgate is interrupted.
However, the algorithm for converting the object data into the information representing the three-dimensional space is complex and requires a great detail of calculation so that a delayed response of the protective device and too late stopping of the tailgate movement can occur. In addition, inaccurate measurements can result in comparatively imprecise distance determination; this is to be feared particularly in the case of non-optimum light conditions, e.g., in an underground garage where the resolution and/or the delivered data quality is not precise. There is therefore a risk of collisions not being detected.
Against this background the at least one aim is to propose a device for preventing a collision between a pivoting vehicle element, more particularly a tailgate, of a vehicle with objects or obstacles located in its pivoting area, which is characterized by a particularly high degree of precision and reliability even in non-optimum light conditions. In addition, other aims, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.